Many machines include an operator-control device with one or more control handles that an operator can manipulate to provide input to a control system of the machine. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,059,680 B2 to Billger et al. (“the '680 patent”) discloses a machine with operator-control devices positioned on each armrest of an operator seat of the machine. The '680 patent discloses that the operator controls of the machine include a traction-control arm positioned on one armrest for controlling propulsion of the machine. On the other armrest of the operator seat, the machine of the '680 patent includes a steering tiller for steering the machine.
Unfortunately, the machine disclosed by the '680 patent may have certain disadvantages. For example, the '680 patent does not disclose any provisions for varying the resistance an operator feels when manipulating the traction-control arm or the steering tiller based on operating conditions of the machine. An operator cannot glean information about the operation of the machine from the resistance presented by the traction-control arm and the resistance presented by the steering tiller if they do not vary dependent on operating conditions. Accordingly, connecting a force feedback device to the traction control arm and/or to connecting a force feedback device to the steering tiller to provide an operator with feedback force could help the operator control the machine more effectively. Unfortunately, connecting a force feedback device to a control handle mounted on an armrest has previously proven difficult.
The operator-control device and methods of the present disclosure solve one or more of the problems set forth above.